Veil
Pre-Entropy History none Post -Entropy History Veil, as he chooses to be known, is so delighted in his powers he can't see straight. Randolph was born into a world of rivalries, conflict, and feuds. If you were to hear Randolph tell it, he was involved in a mob war of some type with his family openingly warring in the streets of Heritage, NJ. What he doesn't say is that the family feud was between two news papers, particularly between the advice columns that have been handed down for generations. Consequentially, he knows how to deliver a scathing insult with wit and dodge gunfire. (Yes, it was that kind of feud between writers...) Then again, Saxon has had to lie and exaggerate his whole life. From the time he was born, he never felt right about his body, his identity, or anything. He tried acting, and that sort of fit but he never felt he could look how he felt. It did not help that he realised that he was both bisexual and possibly trans. He made a female identity "Raine" and still it did not seem right. He felt like he wanted to be both male and female at the same time. It actually started to bother him, make him wonder if something was wrong with him. When his powers manifested, he wept in joy. He woke up one morning with horrible cramps that he could not explain. His body was completely wrong as he stood, his center of gravity was off. When he got to the bathroom, he threw up and cleaned up, only to find Raine staring in the mirror back at him. Sobered by the vision, he looked down. He was absolutely a woman, just as he envisioned. Afraid that his parents would freak out he headed back to his room, got dressed, and fled. She wandered the streets trying to figure out what was going on. As he passed people on the street she could feel her face and body change as she met people's eyes. As she checked her reflection in the mirror, she noticed how she took on the aspect of, well, everyone. Not knowing what to do, she called an LGBT suicide help line. After explaining her situation to the operator, the person on the other end connected her to Quantum Academy. The people there helped her sign up and get the help they needed. Doctor Quantum also advised him to re-connect with his parents. They still disowned him. Randolph is still learning about xis power. Xe can be anyone real or imagined. While this comes at a price and a responsibility, xe couldn't be happier. Now the body is whatever xe wants it to be, even down on a genetic level. Xe cannot reproduce powers or memory, nor is expected to, but Veil is one of the ultimate infiltrators. Xe is just as happy pracitcing new roles, though singing is still something of a passion. One day, xe hopes to put on a full "one person show." In the meantime, xe is taking his role seriously and wondrously. While still learning, xe has applied for Quantum Knights in New Amsterdam, NY. Stinger is very interested in recruiting the shapeshifter, though for what exact reason no one is sure. In xir various forms, xe has flirted with everyone one of xir classmates. Xe actually has a crush on Sister Aether, Faraday, Gauss, Moonflower, and Slipstream. He is very protective of Naiad and Tundra though xe could not say why. Recently, someone told him of the student "Role Player" in Bridgeton. He has never met her, not sure would ever have the chance, but if xe did, xe swears xe would marry her on the spot. Powers and Abilities Powers Face and body shifter, the ultimate disguiser. Born a male, his body can change any aspect, face hair, body type, gender. He is different down the to the genetic level. As a male, he produces sperm, if he stays a female long enough, he will menstrate. As a trans bi man, he loves his powers, even if t cost him his parents (Religious: dissowned him) most of his friends (how either treated him horribly in a selfish way or tried to call him a demon possessed. Abilities Veil has learned to be something of a mimic and a showman. Xe loves to sing anything and everything from pop hits, Motown, 50's rock and roll, and 80's bubblegum. Strength level Even in different forms, Veil has the average strength of a person his size who engages in moderate regular exercise Weaknesses While physically, Veil can be anyone, xe still has no memories or thoughts of the original. It's all veil. To that end, xe has to be careful to "stay in character." Also, if xe were to be unable to focus on how xir appearance, he will either revert to his "born form" or become gelatinous and look like a wax figure melting. Paraphernalia Equipment: None of note Transportation: None of note Weapons: None of note. Common Enemies * Golden Triscale Industries * USboy * Count Spectrum ' ' Common Allies * Quantum's Questers * Doctor Quantum * Quantum Knights * The Insider Trivia * Eats constantly. While xe is not worries about weight gain, the body goes through a massive amount of carbs during transformation. Has the best chocolates on campus. * Has screamed at people serving what Californian call "pizza." Considers it blasphemous. Eats it anyway. * Besides musicals, loves watching prosthetic make up shows, behind the music documentaries, and golden age horror movies. * Should ever a Northeast coast team play anyone in San Niebla, Xe will be there... somewhere. * Is secretly polyamorous... or just greedy, xe can't tell. * Has two prized autographs, Will Weaton, and Felicia Day. Xe thinks they are both closeted metahumans. Category:Hero Characters Category:Quantums Questers Category:Quantum Academy Category:LGBT Characters Category:Physical Powers Category:Shape Shifting Powers